Lighting equipments are dimmable and this function has made remarkable process, one kind of dimmer is applied with silicon-controlled, in which it adjusts the light by controlling the conduction angle. This kind of silicon-controlled mode is based on incandescent lamps with simple resistance load, so that it needs the lamp with good resistive in the voltage-current characteristic.
However, LED lights have replaced the traditional incandescent lamps in many places. This kind of device with LED light source needs consideration driving characteristic that it is applied with many non-resistive components like inductances and capacitances to realize driving function with oscillation and variation. So that the whole load of the LED light is different from the simple resistance load in the voltage-current characteristic. Scintillation, bad dimmer linearity and other problems will happen if applying silicon-controlled mode to adjust the light.